Kingdom Hearts: A Reconstruction
by ChroniclerEnigma
Summary: What if the Keyblade War was still happening? What if their society was still thriving? What if Sora, Riku, and Kairi, made a goal together to leave their island to become Keyblade warriors?


— One day we'll set sail —

Sora, Riku, and Kairi make their way to the beach, settling down around the palm trees to watch the sun set. Just as they had done so many days before. They would often just sit in silence to leave each other to their thoughts, simply enjoying the company of being among best friends. But days like today, questions stirred their voices, questions they only trusted to ask each other.

Sora kicked his feet along the side of the tree, listening to the sound of the wind rushing over the waves, and sweeping through the leaves of the trees on the beach."What would it be like? If we just… swam?"

Kairi swayed gently side to side as she too rocked her feet. "Swam where?"

Sora pointed into the distance. "Towards the sunset. Is there anything there? Between here and the sun?"

Tilting her head to the side, "Ooh… Like its so far away its a speck of rock?" she squinted into the distance, but couldn't see through the blaring sun peaking through the clouds. "I dunno. I can't see anything."

Sora sat forward, "Yeah, see what I mean? We'd never know unless we went there!"

Riku scoffed at his friends silly notions. "If there is anything there, you aren't getting there by swimming. That's way too far. You'd get too tired and drown."

"Eeeh…" Sora cringed. "I guess so. I can only swim for a few minutes. I would have to go super fast."

Regarding this, Kairi crossed her arms and put a finger to her chin, taking a moment think of another option. "What if… we built a raft?"

Sora slammed his palms on the tree, "A raft! That's it! Great idea Kairi!"

"You guys are a little in over your heads," Riku said doubtfully, "We couldn't seriously get that far with a raft. We'd be torn to shreds the further we got into the water. When I grow up, I'll get a proper boat that the storm and sea can't destroy, and I'll use that to see the world."

"Hah!" Sora grinned at the idea. "You'll be a captain and sail the seven seas?"

"Whether its by boat or plane," Riku crossed his arms, "I'll use whatever means I can to travel the world. In just three years, I'll be old enough to.

Realizing his friends tone, Sora awed. "Whoa. It sounds like you're serious, Riku.

Wondering at their ages now, Kairi asked: "Why three years?"

"I am serious," Riku scratched his jaw, "I'll be 17 in three years. I'll have to decide and prepare for what I want to do with my life.

"… Sounds like you're counting down the days." She watched Riku carefully. "I'm not sure I'm ready to leave the island yet." She sat back against the tree and spoke a little sadly. "What about our families? My grandma needs all the help she can get around the house. My aunt and my cousin are around to help her alot but… I still worry about her. She's all old."

"Kairi's right…" Sora slouched, his dreams suddenly overshadowed. "I don't help out my mom and dad as much as I should I guess… but still, I can't imagine not coming home to my family everyday. Talking at dinner, mom and dad driving me to school, or playing games with my little baby sis. Who else would she play Pat-a-Cake with? Besides, mom and dad worry enough when I go over here with you guys. I dunno if they'd ever let me leave the island."

"… I just feel like… my family isn't going to need me much longer." He raised his hands, as though hoping it would help explain. "They're always busy helping other people at the Inn." The words seemed to lift volumes from his shoulders, and he spoke a little faster now. "I'm tired of… hearing all these stories, of people traveling all over the world… and- I want that. I want more than this. Our imagination can only get us so far on this island, I wanna see whats really out there!"

The gentle rocking of the oceans waves filled the silence between their conversation.

Sora had stopped kicking his feet, and reached for his necklace. "So… Riku…" Sora fiddled with the chain of his necklace. "Say you could always return if you got homesick… Where would you go? From all the places you've heard about from the travelers that visit the island… Is there any one place you really want to go?"

Riku tensed a little, and, trying to hide it, turned away and scratched his head. "Its… I…" after a moment, he sighed quietly, "I dunno…"

Kairi leaned forward and frowned suspiciously at Riku. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? "Are you suuuuure you don't know?"

Riku sighed. "I… want to go to Radiant Garden."

Sitting back in surprise, Kairi blinked, and recalled, "Gramma says thats our old home. Why do you wanna go there? Isn't that where all the Keyblade Warriors go to train?"

With a gasp, Sora jumped forward to look over at Riku better. "Whoa! Really?! Riku, do you wanna become a keyblade warrior?!

Letting his eyes rest on the dimming horizon, Riku exhaled softly. "That's right. I want to go to Radiant Garden… meet the Keyblade Warriors, and train with them. If I can become a Keyblade Warrior… or even… just a warrior… then I can go anywhere, and have the strength to protect myself, and everyone who travels with me. Think of all the times around the island we pretend fought monsters and were able to defeat them with our imagination? We have to use real swords in the outside world."

Sora and Kairi were swept up in their thoughts about this, and were quiet a moment.

Kairi studied the pinks and purples in the clouds. "Guess you're right. You've thought about this alot, haven't you?"

Riku shrugged. "Yeah. This island gives you time to think about things... But I haven't told anyone except you guys. Not even my family…"

"Why not?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged, "I don't think they'd wanna hear it. Anyways, I'm not the only one daydreaming, am I? What do you two wanna to do? Kairi, you're from Radiant Garden yourself. Do you ever want to go back?"

Making a puzzled face, she eyed the glittering sand beneath her feet. "Sometimes I'm curious… but I don't know much about that place. I don't even remember it much. Grandma says it was really pretty though… with really colorful flowers that bloomed like it was spring the whole year."

Riku had to agree, the place sounded like a heaven. "Do you know why your grandma wanted to move out here?"

Kairi shook her head after a moment, seeming confused herself. "She's told me so many things about Radiant Garden, but every time she does, she seems a little sad. don't know why she wanted to leave."

At a loss, Riku frowned: "Huh… Maybe she just wanted a change of scenery?

Kairi shrugged. "Maybe?"

"Hnn…" after a short silence, Riku moved on, "What about you Sora?"

Sora blinked, "What?"

Riku gave Sora an incredulous look, "Are you spacing out on us again?"

Sora looked up and away, scratching his head, "Uh…"

Riku rolled his eyes, smirking, "What do you wanna do?"

"Well…" Sora reclined on his arms, "I know I don't wanna work in the grocery store like dad… I'd be stuck in one place everyday. And I'd have to do math! Math!"

Riku chuckled, "You behind a cash register? It would be a disaster."

"Hey! I bet I could learn, but… I'm not as great as those kind of things as you are, Riku."

"It just takes practice, Sora." Kairi said encouragingly, "You'll only get better if you study."

Sora sighed, "I'd rather go outside and race with you guys to the edge of the beach…"

"We won't always be able to do that, though," Kairi gently reminded him.

"I know…" Sora looked down at his hands. "I wanna be able to see you guys everyday, but… I guss we're all growing up. Whether we want to or not."

Riku nodded understandingly. "You'll figure it out. You'll know what you wanna do one day. Who knows, maybe I'll change my mind too."

Sora nodded, thankful for the words. "I hope so… Hey, maybe we don't have to race on the beach." Sora's voice rose again, suddenly more eager. "Maybe it can be someplace else. I mean, after a while, sights on this island get old. And I can only imagine so many new things before those get old too."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Sora went on, "We're always trying to find a new adventure here on the island, all three of us! But now that we're growing up, we need a real adventure! So Guys! Why don't we all go to Radiant Garden together? And learn to become keyblade warriors?"

Riku jumped up and turned to look at Sora, kicking up sand. "What?!" he exclaimed.

Kairi's eyes lit up, and she met Sora's eyes. "We could be like real warriors?"

Sora swung his feet on the tree. "Come on Riku! Ever since we were kids, we've dreamed of being warriors protecting the world- er- island from danger! Wouldn't that be amazing? The real deal? We could actually do it! We'd be heroes! It wouldn't be fake anymore!"

"Do you know what you're saying?" Riku looked back and forth between his friends faces, genuinely concerned. "Think of all the times around the island we pretend fought monsters and were able to defeat them with our imagination? We have to use real swords in a real fight! One slip up in a real fight… and it could spell the end for all of us."

Sora nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we'd be pretty awful heroes then." he chuckled, "In our games, we die all the time, or you just come and save us. I'd feel pretty bad if you actually got hurt for us in a real battle."

Watching Sora carefully, Riku's voice grew softer. "Yeah… We don't get that chance in real life."

Kairi cheered: "We'll all train really hard then from now on! We'll become Keyblade Warriors, and travel the world!"

Riku frowned at Kairi, "Are you sure? I thought you said you wanted to be with your grandma."

Kairi grinned a little sadly, shuffling her feet through the sand, "I do… I like this island. Its home. I have so many good memories here. But… without Gramma, or without you two, the memories I make wouldn't be as fun. As much as I love it here, I'll go with you two, wherever you go." But she raised a hand and pointed at them, "As long as we get to come back and visit our families every once in a while!"

Sora beamed, "You betchya, Kairi!"

Riku looked at Kairi, "You sure?" and then he looked to Sora, "Are you guys sure you're not just trying to follow me?"

Kairi smiled at Riku, "We're not following you, Riku. We've all been on the same path from the start."

Staring, the tension in Riku's shoulders left him. He cracked a smile, "Heh… Alright then… if your hearts are really in this… If you really want to become Keyblade Warriors, then I'll never go easy on you again when we play Knights."

Sora shook his fist challengingly, "Oh you're on!"

Riku smiled. "Hmph," he settled down again, reclining against the tree, watching the sun set. "Tomorrow then… We'll all prepare to set sail for Radiant Garden."


End file.
